1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a belt lock for a safety belt, especially for arrangement on a back seat in a motor vehicle with flexible pulling means which are fastened to the lock housing fastened to a flexible fitting fixed to a vehicle part, for instance, to a seat frame, and which pulling means holds the belt lock which is not connected to the safety belt in a predetermined, easy-to-grab position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a belt lock of this type, which is fastened to the end of a flexible fitting, for instance, to a flexible belt, the requirement arose that the belt lock, if the safety belt is not put on, should always be in a predetermined position, for instance, on the back seat of a motor vehicle, where it is easy to find and actuate for putting the safety belt on. In one known design, flexible pulling means, the free end of which can be connected to the lock housing after it is installed in the motor vehicle, are fastened to the seat frame. For this purpose, the fitting designed as a belt carries a fastening pin sewed into the belt which can be inserted into a recess in the lock housing and can be fastened by snapping it in. Sewing-in the fastening pin and the arrangement of a plug-in recess in the lock housing is cumbersome and expensive.